


Porušená nařízení

by Puellainrotis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Good Omens Lockdown, social distancing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley poruší nařízení o omezení vycházek a objeví se u Azirafala v knihkupectví. Jelikož je nezodpovědné  poslat jej hned zase mezi lidi, stráví spolu zbytek dne šitím roušek.
Kudos: 5





	Porušená nařízení

Cinknutí zvonku nade dveřmi by nejspíš Azirafal jindy přeslechl ve zvuku šicího stroje, ale teď byl ten zvuk tak nečekaný, že jej přiměl zvednout k příchozímu hlavu, následkem čehož bzučení stroje umlklo. Ve dveřích knihkupectví postával Crowley. 

Přes obličej se Azirafalovi mihla radost, kterou ale brzy nahradila jiná emoce, snad podráždění. 

„Crowley! Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se. 

„Nazdar, anděli. Říkal jsem si, že se zastavím. Už se příšerně nudím,“ protáhl útrpně Crowley. 

„To chápu, ale máme přece zůstávat doma. Udržovat odstup. Dodržovat vládní nařízení,…“ 

„Azirafale, víš, že tu nemoc nemůžeme chytit ani přenášet, že jo?“ 

„Jistě, ale jde o princip. Ovlivňování lidí, špatný příklad…“  
„Jsem démon, dávat špatný příklad je moje práce,“ ušklíbl se Crowley a usadil se na nejbližší židli, pokud se tomu, co dělal, dalo vůbec říkat sezení. 

„Teď už není a…“ 

„Poslouchej, anděli, začínám mít pocit, že mě nerad vidíš,“ přerušil bezpečnostní přednášku ležérně démon a sundal si brýle. „O co jde? Můžu zase jít, stačí říct,“ zagestikuloval směrem ke dveřím. 

„Ale ne, drahý!“ řekl spěšně Azirafal a jeho výraz změkl.  
„Vidím tě rád, Crowley, jen… jde o pravidla.“ 

„V klidu, anděli, nikdo mě neviděl,“ mrkl Crowley a zpětně pomocí malého démonického zázraku zajistil, aby to byla pravda. „Co to děláš?“ zeptal se s pohledem upřeným na stroj před Azirafalem a hromadu látek, šňůrek a gumiček ležících na stole vedle. 

„Šiju roušky. Mám teď hodně volného času, tak jsem si říkal… no, pekl jsem už dost a takto aspoň můžu být nějak prospěšný. Šiju a pak je rozdávám potřebným. S příslušnými opatřeními, samozřejmě. Domovy pro seniory, pro opuštěné děti. Lidé bez domova, kteří si nemohou roušky koupit, aby se chránili. Já jim můžu pomoct.“ 

„Záslužné, anděli. Proč ale nepoužíváš zázraky? Bylo by to rychlejší a zvládl bys těch masek vyrobit víc než když si tady… hraješ na švadlenu.“ 

„Takhle je to osobnější,“ namítl anděl. „A můžu se… zapojit. Mám tak pocit, že něco dělám.“ 

„Jasně, jasně,“ pokrčil rameny Crowley a nespouštěl pohled z Azirafala, který se znovu sklonil nad stroj. 

Než však vůbec upravil látku pod jehlou a sešlápl pedál, znovu vzhlédl a podíval se do žlutých očí: „Teď mě napadá… když už jsi tady a porušuješ pravidla… bylo by nerozumné jít brzo zpět, znovu se ukazovat venku… Co bys řekl tomu tu se mnou dnes zůstat, mohl bys mi pomoci s šitím, ve dvou bychom dokázali pomoci více lidem…“ 

„Já nemám lidem pomáhat,“ podotkl Crowley, ale nebyla v tom žádná jedovatost a jeden koutek úst mu cukal v úsměvu. „Ale stejně nemám lepší plány na večer…“  
Azirafal, který už za ta milénia prohlédl Crowleyho nezájem, se zatvářil velmi spokojeně: „Výtečně, drahý.“ 

Než se Crowley stačil zeptat, jestli má Azirafal někde v rezervách další šicí stroj pro náhodné kolemjdoucí, anděl udělal lehké gesto rukou a věci na stole se přeskupily. Azirafalův šicí stroj se posunul více nalevo a vpravo se zhmotnil další, zatímco materiál zůstal ležet mezi nimi. Anděl se na své dílo spokojeně usmál: „Tak, drahý, posadíš se?“ 

Během krátké cesty za stůl Crowley mávl rukou a na stole se mezi ostatními věcmi objevilo ještě jedno z vín z Azirafalových zásob a dvě skleničky. 

„Trochu si tu práci zpříjemníme,“ okomentoval Crowley své počínání a Azirafal se jen usmál. 

Zatímco si Crowley sedal k volnému stroji, pocítil jistou vděčnost za to, že mu Azirafal obstaral moderněji vyhlížející šicí stroj než měl anděl sám, stroj, který nevypadal, jako by jej ukradl něčí prababičce. 

Přiťukli si a když potom Azirafal Crowleymu ukázal, jak se roušky vyrábí, zaplnil místnost na nějakou dobu bzučivý duet, když se mlčky ponořili do práce, jen občas přerušený pár slovy nebo zvednutím sklenice. 

„Jsi rychlejší než já,“ zkonstatoval potom překvapeně Azirafal při pohledu na Crowleyho, vedle něhož už se začínala tvořit hromádka ušitých roušek. 

„Vždycky moc rychlý, ne?“ zažertoval Crowley a snažil se nepropustit do svého hlasu trpkost. Po Nermageddonu se mezi nimi začalo něco zlehka měnit, ale tempo změn bylo mučivě pomalé. Crowley byl odhodlaný dát svému andělovi času, kolik jen potřeboval, ale občas měl pocit, že dřív zešílí.  
„Skoro jako bys šil často,“ doplnil Azirafal, nejspíš se rozhodl onu poznámku ignorovat. 

Crowley potlačil potřebu se ošít: „Jistě. Démonická švadlena, jméno mé,“ zasmál se. 

Odmítal komukoliv, dokonce – a možná o to víc – i Azirafalovi, přiznat, že ve skutečnosti opravdu čas od času šil. Nenazýval by to zrovna často, to ne, ale rozhodně to nebylo poprvé, co držel v ruce látku. Vlastnil šicí stroj podobný tomu, který před ním stál teď, a občas si na něm šil vlastní šaty. Bavilo ho to, vyčistil si při tom hlavu a jako bonus z toho měl stylové, originální oblečení. Přesně Crowleyho styl. Až na to, jak bolestně nepekelné to bylo. Některé věci je zkrátka lepší veřejně nerozhlašovat. 

Už se setmělo, když Azirafal přestal šít, protáhl si ztuhlý krk a pohlédl na svého společníka. 

„Je pozdě,“ podotkl a Crowley došil zbývající steh, než na anděla obrátil svou pozornost. 

„Ještě že jsem had, jinak by mě z půl dne u šití bolela záda,“ ušklíbl se. 

„Čas v příjemné společnosti rychle utíká,“ řekl Azirafal s drobným úsměvem. 

„Škoda, že se musím vrátit do bytu.“ 

„Ve skutečnosti,“ navrhl anděl a začervenal se, „napadlo mě, že bys mohl pár dní zůstat u mě. Tedy pokud bys měl zájem, samozřejmě,“ dodal rychle. „Neměl bys teď chodit ven a oba se sami nudíme a…“ 

„Jistě, anděli,“ přerušil jeho blábolení démon a dovolil svým rtům roztáhnout se do úsměvu, „zůstanu rád.“


End file.
